


Reinicio.

by JayBirdObsession



Series: El Dilema [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red hood free, Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Red Hood regresa a Gotham tiempo después de intentar tomar el manto de Batman, asesinar a los murciélagos, redimirse un poco aunque sigue matando.Al parecer todo iba en calma hasta que que se le vio con misteriosos acompañantes y secuestro un niño en un hospital. Ahora está de nuevo suelto en Gotham, nadie sabe cuál es su juego, sin embargo el Bat-clan ha decidido solucionar por una vez el problema de Red Hood, solo que esta vez no les sera tan sencillo
Series: El Dilema [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Reinicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con dedicación a Caliope96  
> Este fics quería publicarlo después pero mi fecha para su guardado está a punto de expirar, espero que les guste, criticas, ideas, felicitaciones sientanse libres de hacerlas.  
> Mil gracias

proximamente,


End file.
